Printers are used for marking various indicia on labels and the like. Label stock or other print media moves through the printer such that it passes between a print head and a print roller whereby the label stock is marked by the print head. As the label stock continuously moves through the printer, pieces of the label stock may become jammed between the print roller and the print head, making them difficult to remove. Furthermore, in many applications a variety of types of label stock are used, creating a need for the ability to easily remove and replace label stock. At the same time, maintaining proper alignment and relatively uniform pressure between the print roller and print head during printing is important to print quality.
Accordingly, there is a need for a printer having a print head alignment system such that the print head may be properly aligned with the print roller while at the same time allowing for an access space to be created between the print head and the print roller.